


Everything in Between

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Priestly would never ever barge in a wedding ceremony when the preacher announced the so infamous "Speak Now" moment, but that didn't mean she would be kept from attending the ceremony all together, especially when the bride was Andre Sachs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: This my first DWP fanfiction, and I hope that I have captured their essences well, and that you like it.

__

 

Miranda Priestly would never ever barge in a wedding ceremony when the preacher announced the so infamous "Speak Now" moment, but that didn't mean she would be kept from attending the ceremony all together, especially when she knew that the groom would be more than displeased to see her there and the bride – her one and only target in this ridiculous situation – would be surprised enough to be at a loss of words – perhaps right in the middle of vows, even.

She knew this was not a situation she'd ever thought she would find herself in – but then, she never thought she would actually care about an assistant in any way, let alone feeling lost, betrayed, desperate and heart-broken all at once when said assistant left her in the middle of Paris Fashion Week.

For a moment before stepping out of the car she wondered where have gone her mind, and why in the seven hells she had actually cogitated barging in the wedding, but then she remembered that the bride was none other than Andrea Sachs - and just the small memory of the face she hadn't seen in months, but had missed greatly, was enough reason for her to go on with this nonsense.

Once she stepped foot inside the church she could see her standing in the altar, in a beautiful – although, clearly not a Vera Wang nor any other couture designer – simple wedding dress, coming to think of it later the only reason it looked pretty was because Andrea was the one wearing it, but she didn't need that notion right at the moment, at least not when she felt her breath hitch at the sight of her former assistant and the pang of regret for not having been there to watch her walking down the aisle. " _But that can wait until I'm the one at the altar awaiting her",_ she thought _._

As she continued her strut towards the front row of seats, she thought strange that no one had noticed her, or if they did they must had assumed she was a late guest, or just like her they were probably focused on the ceremony developing in front of them. Just before she could find a vacant place, though, Andrea turned her head around and their eyes connected instantly.

Looking into the younger woman's eyes made her feel as if the girl had never left her side – both professionally and personally – the warmth and the unshed tears in brown eyes almost Miranda's icy blue tear up as well. They took their time in looking at each other, studying each other as if they didn't know a thing about the other – when actually they knew as much as they could, given their past boss/assistant relationship – and it wasn't until the preacher had cleared his throat and finally feeling everyone else's gaze upon them, did they broke away.

Recomposing herself she continued her way towards one the seats, and finally finding an empty one, settled there. She could not hold the smirk though when she connected with Nate something – or as she preferred  _the cook_ – more than annoyed look."  _Round 1: I win"_.

The ceremony moved on normally except for the not so subtle glances Andrea gave her – and that she returned with her infamous Dragon smirk as if to say " _I'm waiting"._ And wait was exactly what Miranda did, even if by each passing minute she began to worry she might have made a BIG mistake, but just when she was about to get up and leave, Andrea had spoken up – and the words that fell of her mouth most definitely weren't part of her vows, let alone the priest's speech.

"Before we continue, I, uhm, I just need a minute" the younger woman said fearfully as she rapidly descended the few steps from the altar and made her way to where Miranda was. The entire church froze, and Nate's angered face served to ease the editor's nerve for at least a moment.

"Miranda, why are you here?" the young woman spat as soon as she was face to face with her former boss.

Flinching internally at the cold in the brunette's voice, the older woman answered "Well, I was trying to watch you getting married but since you're down here…"

Andy growled at the silver haired woman, "Really, Miranda? This is not the place or time for sarcasm. So why are you here?"

Deciding it wasn't really the time for such she answered" For the same reason you stopped your wedding ceremony and came to me"

"Tell me, then, why do you think I did that?" the skeptical look on Andrea's face was enough to make Miranda wonder what had happened to her so sweet assistant, but then she remembered Paris and well, too much happened since them.

"Because you care about me, just as I care about you" the answer was as honest as she could when there was a church full of people staring at them.

"Wh-hat?" the girl stuttered not believing what she had just heard.

Miranda just couldn't bite back the small upturn of lips as she leaned in the woman's ear and whispered "I'll be in the car. Don't make me wait too much, I've waited for you long enough"

And with that the older woman turned and walked away. True to her word she made her way to the car and entered it. Glad she hadn't given her nervousness away while talking to her former assistant, she replayed their quick interaction inside the church while hoping and praying that she hadn't been wrong about the girl's feelings towards her – because apparently Miranda Priestly, the Dragon Lady, could take disappointment and heartbreak from anyone but not from Andrea Sachs.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her window and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding at seeing the younger woman's face. Without muttering one single word the brunette got inside the car and sat beside her former boss – putting some distance between the two.  _In case she might want to leave._ _ **Again.**_  The thought crossed her mind and Miranda almost shuddered.

There were several moments of silence and heavy thick tension passing between them and when Miranda was about to break it, Andrea asked: "Why?"

"Why what?" the older woman asked back confusion written all over her face.

"Why now? Why today?" Andrea asked a frown forming on her face. When there was no answer she continued "You had so much time; you had Paris for God's sake Miranda. So answer me why now?" she tried once again, and it finally worked.

Not wanting to face the other woman when she answered, Miranda turned her gaze towards the window as she explained "It took me quite some time to realize what you really meant for me, Andrea, and when I did it was too late, besides I didn't think you would actually walk out on me in the middle of the Fashion Week"

Andrea looked down sheepishly as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. She would always feel embarrassed of that whole dramatic ordeal; still there were many more feelings behind it that needed to be uncovered.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, but after what happened I didn't think you would outright ignore me"

"I didn't ignore you, I talked to you the entire day" Miranda tried to defend herself, but was well aware it wasn't how things had happened exactly.

"No, you ordered me around the entire day and completely ignored the previous night." The brunette answered, and just for a fracture of time she could swear she had witnessed Miranda blush, but that was over before she was sure of what she saw. "I laid my soul bare to you, I told you everything I always thought I shouldn't because for a few moments you actually seemed interested in listening what I had to say. And when I said that I cared about you, you didn't answer but you smiled, a real smile, and I thought 'okay, at least she is not going to kill me' but then you kissed me, and I thought I was dreaming, I mean there was no way the woman of my dreams was kissing me, but no, it was real. It didn't last much, though, because the next day you were the Dragon Lady again, and I was heartbroken"

"I thought that by kissing you I was making clear my intentions, but as it seems it didn't"

"No, it most surely didn't, so can you tell me now what exactly are your intentions?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Perhaps we should continue-" Miranda tried to suggest they talked somewhere else, after all how could she have such important conversation inside a car – even if the private screen was up, still it wasn't the place - but the younger woman was very determined to have answers, and cut her off mid-sentence.

"Now. I need to listen to it now" the brunette demanded, and incredibly Miranda conceded it.

There was hope, hurt, and oh so much love when she spoke that she almost didn't recognize herself. "I intend to make it up for you in any and every way for everything I have done. I want to take care of you, to love you and worship you. You, Andrea, after my daughters of course, are my greatest weakness. I love you. I am utterly in love with you, and oh so tired of fighting it, so please, tell me you're not marrying that cook, please"

The pleading in her voice and eyes made Andy want to cry. The sight of the woman she loved so much so broke and in love made her heart mend and break at the same time, and her answer was the only one right. "I'm not marrying him. I was until you showed up, but now I can't because I finally know that my feelings are reciprocated, I can't let the chance pass me by. Besides Nate and I were never supposed to work out anyway"

"Are you sure?" the doubt that her dream could come true was still there, but when Andy cupped her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her – shortly and sweetly – her fears were put at ease.

"You, Miranda Priestly, are fire and ice, and everything in between and I couldn't be more in love with you than what I already am. So yes, I'm sure" Andy answered while looking in deep blue eyes, before leaning in and kissing Miranda one more time.

"Roy, take us home" Miranda ordered, but one look at their intertwined hands told her she was already home.

END!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
